escaping division
by deedee4sho
Summary: strangers meet to defeat the people who have hunted them since ww2 ...division. btw. i herby give chapter credit sarah for typingggg annnd to the director and producer of push. o and i didnt feel like editing. sorrrry


Chapter 1

SARAH

I was reading a book; it has always helped my visions to come to me faster. It was my favorite part, then BAM! I see the flashes of my best friend Krista, and some boy I've never seen before. I quickly write what I see in my kitten covered vision book.

_There running through a hallway, with lots of windows and doors._

_A man is chasing them, with short blonde hair; a strong chin, blue eyes, and chiseled features._

_The blond man is a mover and moves Krista into a wall._

_The other boy escapes but doesn't look back, to see Krista hurt._

Then it was over.

I put my hand to my head, willing more to come. Nothing.

_Erg, why can't I get more? _I asked myself then once again flashes come

_The boy is running down the Las Vegas strip._

_He runs into a casino._

_He pulls out a black box from the gym bag he is carrying._

_He opens it._

Then nothing, again.

"The strip!" I conclude aloud I grab my bag and run out the door. I make it to my car and can't find my keys. "Dang it!" I run back to the door, grab my keys, and back to the car I go.

As I drove down the strip I get another flash,

_The boy moving around a pillar, hiding from something._

_A tall blonde man wearing a suit, with a tall dirty blonde hared girl, in tight black paints and a red top._

_They boy makes a move for the door._

_The girl and man spot him and go after him._

_The boy gets out and is in an ally, with lots of trash cans, and a dead end_

_On the wall that is blocking him is a sign that says "bon temps this way" and an arrow pointing to the door on the left._

Thin it stops.

"Bon Temps, Bon temps. Where is that?" I asked then it hit me, Bon Temps is in an old shop, next door to the new "United flags casino" _that's it!_

I drove there as fast as the state laws would let me. I got there just in time to drive down the ally, before the boy got there.

When he was in site I flung the door open and shouted "Get in!" he did just as the girl giving chase started to screech her high-pitched sonic vibrations.

He covered his ears, well I pushed a button on the dash bored that put a sound proof shield around the car, and drove off.

"How'd you do that?" the boy asked "not that it wasn't brilliant."

"My father was good with his hands, you could say." I answered

"Was?" he asked

"Yes, the Division caught him, thought he was to dangerous and killed him."

"Oh, sorry. He was a Mover." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, what are you? And why did you leave Krista?" I asked cutting to the important things

"I thought she was behind me, and I'm somewhat an experiment."

"In what way?" I asked my temper rising

"It's a long story, we need to get away from here, the Division will be right on our tails in no time." he said blowing me off

I lost it "They won't catch us, I'm a stinking Watcher for crying out loud I would know." I shouted

"Sorry, but they kind of want me, for more then two reasons." He said in a quit tone

"What are those?"

"Well, one I escaped, two they have changed me in many ways." He exhaled heavily I pulled over and looked at him expectantly. "What are you doing?" he asked

"Tell me what you know," I said "Now!" I added loudly

"Okay, okay, cool it." He had his hands up protectively "the Division injected me with something, and now I have more then one power." He explained

"How many?" I asked truly curios

"At least two, which I know of." He answered

"Whoa, umm… how are you connected with Krista?"

"She was locked in the same room as me, when I was in the Division. We mad a plan to get out. I had been working on it for a wile." He said

I looked into his deep dark green eyes, I felt the need to run my fingers through his seamy long greasy dark, (nearly black) Brown hair. In stead I looked for words and started the car.

"My name is Aric Homs, what's yours?" he asked after a moment of not so comfortable silence

"Sarah White." I answered flatly

"So… Sarah how do you know Krista?" he asked shifting a little in his seat "I mean is she you boy friends sister or something?" he added with a raised eye brow

"No, I don't have a boy friend. Krista's my best friend. We've known each other for a long time now." I answered "So your girl friend didn't try to save you?" I asked back

"Don't have one, yet." He said then the visions came to me again I pulled over and pulled out my vision book. "Kittens?" he teased

"Shut it." I said starting to Wright,

_Krista lying dead on a table._

_The man and girl from earlier and another girls, darker skin Black, Brown hair,_

_The dark haired girl with her hands on a man with dark strawberry blonde hair, tall and thin, muscular_

_She was a wiper_

It stopped

"That man, was he one of the Division?" Aric asked

"I think so, but why would they want to wipe his memory?" I asked in return

"That man is Pet. I convinced him to leave the Division." Aric confessed he must be planning on helping Krista."

"I think your right." I said "let's hope we can change this" then Aric squinted his eyes and put his hands to his head. He grabbed my vision book and started drawing rapidly.

When he was done, I asked "What does it mean?"

He smiled wickedly "this," he pointed at the fist page, _a girl and a boy holding hands._ "Means you and me, will get together." He raised an eye brow. I looked away "and this" he continued pointing at the other page, _a shot blond girl, and an average oriental boy, with dark hair._ "We will find them."

"Who are they?" I asked

"I don't know, I was hoping you could find out." He said leaning in a little

"Sorry, my power seems to work best on something or somebody that is in trouble." I said leaning away "Your good at drawing." I complemented

"Thank you." He said "Are you going to drive, or should I take the weal?" he asked with a smile

I blinked and started the car, he settled back into the seat.

_He couldn't have really seen us together, can he? _I asked myself _well he is kind of cute. _I smiled to myself as I thought

   

A copal of hour went by without a word being said between the two of us. I stifled a yon behind my hand when the green numbers on the dashboard read 1:00am. "Pull over." Aric ordered

"No!" I said taken a back

"Yes, your tired, you should rest." He put his hand on my arm "Don't worry, I know where we are going just as good as you do." He smiled

"I'm perfectly fine thank you." I said pushing his hand off with my free hand.

"Obviously not." He said pointing to the rear view mirror "we have been followed for a few minutes now." He said

"What?" I asked looking at the car behind us "Why didn't you say anything?" I demanded

"I thought if it was any trouble you would have seen it in a vision. But since your so tired you-"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Wile I was in the Division, they did some test on Watchers. They found if a watcher is tiered enough there powers don't work as well."

"Erg" I monde "here." I said as I pushed another button on the dashboard and slid the steering weal towards Aric.

"Cool," he said taking it "What about the pedals-oh." The pedals rose up at his feet.

I reclined the seat, and turned on the over head light, and pulled out my book.

"What are you doing?" Aric asked looking down at me

"Reading." I said in a sarcastic way "it helps my visions, we need a way out of this." He nodded and looked at the rode again

"You know," he started just as I began to read. "The Division, figures if more then one Watchers are in contacted with one another visions come easier." He said with a smirk.

"And?" I asked trying to avoid the obvious. He held out his hand to me and smiled "Fine." I said sharply, taking his hand. Surprisingly the vision came quite quickly. I took my vision book back from his lap and began writing

_Aric and I where driving in my "dark as night" (blue) porche_

_Chasing us from behind was a black Volvo._

_In the Volvo was the Mover that hurt Krista, and the man and girls from the casino._

_Aric and I turn off the high way._

_The Volvo follows._

_We make several sharp turns. Right, right, left right, left, left, left, right, left, left, right, bang!_

_We run into a truck heading the other direction._

"No." I monde, Aric looked at me. "Big truck, not much chance for us." I sighed

"Then will change it." He said squeezing my hand, right before a shot sounded "It's just a warning." He said but all the same he turned off the high way. The Volvo followed just as I had seen.

We turned Right, right, left right, left, left, left, right, left, left. "Don't turn Right!" I shouted Aric did. And sure enough the truck was there. "Aric I shouted hugging his arm, and closing my eyes for the impacted.

But it never came. "I thought you said turn right!" he shouted

"What happened?" I asked in a small voice

"I moved it!" he said still shouting.

"You're a mover two?" I asked quite impressed

"Yes, Mover was my first power, I'm better at that than watching." He admitted "Can you drive in a chase?" he asked his voice quitting down a little.

"Umm…sure, yeah I can." I said confused by the change of subject

"Good take the weal." I pushed the button, and he pushed the weal over to me.

He opened his gym bag that I saw earlier; he took out a gun and asked "How well does the shield work?"

"It only works against other powers, you know Bleeders, Shifters, Sniffers, Watchers, Pushers, Movers, Shadows, but you don't need shadowing then anyways." I answered

"So what will happen if I open the window?" he asked

"The shield brakes." I answered concern in my voice.

"I need to see what there powers are. How do you go about doing stuff like that?"

"I think you just have to think, and search for it. I've never tried before." I confessed

"Give me your hand." He said taking it before I offered. But it didn't work, as planed. I got the visions.

He took the weal as I wrote.

_The Girl in the back seat is a Bleeder_

_The man from the casino in the passenger's front seat is a Pusher._

_The man driving from the Division head quarters is a Mover._

"Bleeder in the back, Pusher, and Mover in the front, Movers driving." I told Aric. "If you open the window all three will beabul to affect us."

"But they don't know that." he said moving the Weal back to me.

"No, but why take the chance?" I asked

"Trust me?" he asked

"I just met you."

"That has nothing to do with Trust." He said

"Yes, I trust you. I don't know why, but I do."

"Good." He opened the window and through the gun out, and then closed the window again. The gun floated in the air next to us. "Here goes nothing." He said

He shout the gun a few times, but the Mover in the front seat blocked them. Aric muttered a few chose words under his breath I wish I hadn't heard. Then pushed the other car sideways.

"Aric," I said breathe less.

"What?" he responded

"Take the weal, and give me your hand, I doubt that stopped them." He nodded and did as I asked

The vision came slower then the last two times, but still came all the same.

_The Volvo comes speeding up to us._

_The Volvo drive next to us, the pusher in the passengers seat, looks at me._

_His eyes go all black._

_He tries to push me. (Uses his power)_

_I smile, and wave._

_The Mover tries to push the car._

_I smile even wider._

_They frown, and drive away._

I came back to the present, and smiled, I huge Aric excitedly

"What's this for?" he asked smiling just as widely

"They can't do anything to us, they try but can't." I answered "just don't open the window."

"I won't." just as I saw the Volvo come speeding next to us, the Pusher Tries to push me, it doesn't work. The Mover tries to mover us and it does.

"I thought you said that doesn't work!" Aric shouted

"It shouldn't." I said scared to death. "Something must be malfunctioning." I looked over every thing, and tuned on the computer screen. "Oh no." I monde

"Please don't have anything bad to say." He pleaded

"Sorry, but the shield is low. They must have been trying to brake through for some time."

"Can you fix it?" Aric asked

"I can try." I answered; I moved my seat back, and started rummaging through the wirers, and trying to find a way to bust the energy. When the Bleeder started to yell.

I covered my ears and closed my eyes. Then I opened them again, _I don't die this way. _I told myself. _I die in the arms of my best friend Krista. _I saw it to weeks ago. Yes the future can change but I don't think so.

I pulled myself up to Aric's ear and pull he hands away. "Aric, you have to move there car away from us." I yelled as loud as I could.

It must have been loud enough because the car went sliding way. "Get to work!" he shouted at me "that will only last a few moments ate the most."

I nodded my understanding, and went back to work. I rummaged around again, and found the battery for the guns in the back. _Could we use those? _I asked myself_ no, _I thought. And unplugged them, I moved the plug for the shield from one battery to the other. And soon they where working again.

The Volvo came back, moments after I got back in my seat. _Thank goodness_. The car pushed us off the rode and we flipped over once, twice, thrice.

But thanks to Aric, he kipped us from getting squashed from the car crumpling.

"Are you okay?" Aric asked me

"Yeah, yeah I think I might be in shock though." I admitted

"Is the shield working?" he asked

"Yes." I said after checking the computer.

"Good, then we should be fine." He said

"Fine?" I asked "We just got flipped over three times, Aric. Count them three." I shouted tears coming down my cheeks

"Oh please don't cry." He said pulling me unto his lap, and hugging me close. "Where safe now, don't worry."

He hummed a tune that seemed familiar but I couldn't place it. Soon I feel asleep.

   

I woke up, to the scratching of a pen on paper. I opened my eyes, to see my vision book being hilled close to me, by a muscular hand. The are attached to that hand was raped around me, and was hugging my close to the mans chest. The mans other hand was rapidly drawing.

He through the book on the ground mumbling under his breath. He started the car, and I pushed myself off him.

"You got the car back on the rode." I said lamely

"Your smart." He said

"Smart mouth." I taunted

"What did you just say?" I asked his temper rising

"Moody, smart mouthing jerk!" I shouted back my temper rising as well.

He sighed angrily. "What's go you all tied up?" I asked after a sort pause

"It just can't be stinking clear, can it?" he bit off

"What can't?" I asked trying to find a way to help.

"This," he said handing me, my vision book. "I can't find out where it is. It's just wont come clear."

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking through the pictures he drew. "these are perfectly clear. Look," I said pointing to one, _the short blonde girl, and the average oriental boy. Walking into a coffee shop, the coffee shop had a sign that read "papa's best coffee" _"how is that not clear?" I asked

"But it keeps changing." He pointed to the next picture. _The same girl and boy, same coffee shop, but it was a different color. And had the mover from the Division behind a pillar. _"And this one," he pointed to the next one. _The same move, moving a girl with shot dark hair, into the same pillar he had been hiding behind in the other. _"See what I mean?" he asked temper getting the better of him.

"Yes…no…I don't know." I admitted "Why don't we just find this coffee shop?" I suggested

"And where do you suppose we go, looking for it?"

"How about… Utah?" I asked "My dad took me some place like that," I pointed to the pictures. "in Utah when I was a kid."

"Fine." He said he sighed again. "How do you feel?"

_Well that was a change of subject _"Fine, thank you. How about you? You look dreadful." _Well he did. _With his dark hair even greasier, he had dark purple shadows under his gorges Green eyes.

"Thank you." He said sarcastically "I'm fine."

"Aric, let me drive you need sleep." I said attempting to sound threatening.

"No." she barked "will be there in a few minutes."

"And you can sleep until then." I ordered

"I will rest, when we are in a hotel." He offered

"Good there's one right-"

"With the boy and girl." He added cutting me off

"Aric, you said it your self-"

"Sleep deprived will affect Watchers. Yes, but you can do the watching, will I do the moving." He said interrupting me again.

_That has to stop. Now! _"Will you let me finish a suntan?" I asked

"No."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Yes."

"Erg." He put his arm around me, and kissed the side of my head.

"You look cute, when you're mad." He said wickedly

"Shut it." I said but I couldn't keep the smile from off my face.

I let him drive, we where in Utah with in five hours. "You have to be breaking some law." I said shocked

"We're here in one peace, and that's all that matters." He said smiling

I wrinkled my nose at him.

He laughed a low soft laugh. "Where is the coffee shop at?" he asked

"Stop and ask someone where corn food and daily meat." I said

"I'm not asking for directions." He said faking hurt.

"Men," I mumbled then rolled down my window to ask someone.

Soon we where walking up to the shop, hand in hand. _Aric's ideas are stupid. _I thought_ why do we need to look like where a thing?_

"There they are." Aric said pointing to a short girl with blond hair and an oriental boy, sitting at a table.

"Lets get them." I said before I got a flash of a vision

_The dark haired Wiper, from the Division._

_The girl walked up behind me, and Wiped my memory._

"Duke!" I yelled Aric did as told. The Wiper fell over me, losing her balance when I moved. The two we came for got up and moved for the door. "Wait!" I shouted at them

Two names flashed in my mind

_Deidra, Vernon_

"Deidra and Vernon, my friend Aric," I pointed at him "and I are here for you." I said

Deidra spoke "Why? Who are you?"

"My name-"

"Don't!" Aric shouted putting a hand over my mouth. "We don't want her to hear you." He said "We are here to ask you, for help. We are not with the Division."

"How do you know us?" Vernon asked

"I'm-"Aric's hand went over my moth again.

"WE have a car; we can talk there, but not here. Will you came with us?" Aric asked

Deidra and Vernon looked to each other, and then back at us. "Yes." They said at the same time.

"Is there anything here, a sniffer could find you by?" Aric asked

"No, we take care of that. always." Vernon said

"Very will, lets go." Aric turned with me help close to his chest, hand still covering my mouth.


End file.
